The Revenge of Anouk
by Twixy
Summary: Ja ok mense vooral ni naar de titel kijke he! Ok dit gaat over Irina en Anouk die in eenof meeronbekende werelden terechtkomen en daar grootde avontuen beleven.By the way: dit is het vervolg van in de ban van de stoel door SueAnneSparrow...min of meer


Ok mense dit is mijn tweede fic en dit gaat over potc...min of meer

Dit speelt zich af na Sue-AnneSparrows fic 'In De Ban Van De Stoel'

Anouk en Stoel zijn al een week terug van hun avontuur met Legolas, Puss & co.

De quiste van de Stem is volbracht, de evil Mary-Sue verslagenen iedereen is terug naar hun eigen wereld.

Stoel en Anouk zijn uitgerust en hebben al hun krachten terug...maar wat ze niet weten is dat hun een groot avontuur te wachten staat...

btw ik ben Irina ok?

**Disclaimer: Anouk, Sue-Anne en Stoel zijn bedacht door Anouk (alias Sue-AnneSparrow) en de omgevingen en alle andere personages behaleve Irina zijn ook ni van mij want anders zou ik stinkend rijk zijn savvy?

* * *

**

Irina Skuratova was een gewoon meisje van 13 (met een vrschrikkelijk on-belgishe/nederlandse achternaam vond ze)

Ze had bruin haar tot aan haar schouders, bruine oge en was 1.74m wat echt groot is mense...voor een 13-jarige dan.  
En droeg een supper oude jongens short een beetje lager dan de knie, een t-shirt die roos/bruin/wit gestreept was en oude groen/bruinachtige schoenen met oranje zolen.

Naja lets get to the point: Irina zat dus deze fic te schrijve toen er opeens een blauw licht bove haar verscheen.

Ze had t eerst ni door maar voelde toen een verschrikkelijk groote drang om effe naar het plafont te kijke en te geeuwe...

Naja toen zag ze het blauwe licht dat in een kring aan het plafont vloog.

Ze was zo erg geschrokke dat ze bijna uit haar stoel viel, met haar hoofd tegen het bed botste en flauwviel gelukkig was dat BIJNA gebeurt.

Naja wat er echt gebeurt is, is dat het licht een driedementionaal poort werd en alle levende wezens inde kamer begon op te zuige,

en vermins Irina en bacterien die je niet met het bloote oog kan zien de enige levende wezens in de kamer waren, werden alleen zij opgezogen.

Ondertusse bij Anouk

Anouk was een 16-jarige meisje blond haar en een permanentje, voor de jongens onder ons da zijn krullen (grapje ik wil de jongens niet beledigen)  
Ze droeg een zwarte pink panter t-shirt (klinkt raar ik weet het), zwarte short tot aan de knie ennuh...roze teenslippers die erg goed passen bij de pink panter op haar t-shirt.

Anouk zat ondertusse op Stoel, voor haar pc, met de muziek supperhard (omdat haar ouders op dit exact moment ni thuis ware en zij kon doen wat ze wou)

en om het nog erger te maaken: ze zong uit volle borst mee, op Crawling van tatu, ondertussen typte ze nog een hoofdstuk van haar secret window fanfic...volgens mij is de titel Secret Sense of zo...

Maar het komt er op neer dat toen Irina met een shille kreet op Anouk's bed landde, had Anouk het ni eens door...maar Stoel wel  
Je zult je wel afvragen hoe dat kan door het luide muziek en Anouk's zegang...door de bacterien die met Irina mee waren gevlogen en Stoel die besmettingsvrees heeft keek effe de kamer rond voor het geval dat er een gevaarlijk insect of zo zat...  
Tot Stoel's groote verbazing zag stoel in plaats van een gevaarlijk insect een meisje uit een blauw gat in het plafont vallen.  
'Naja insect of meisje in moet Anouk waarschuwen' dacht Stoel en begon naar Anouk te schreeuwen dat ze bezoek hadden maar door de harde muziek hoorde ze der naatuurlijk nix van

Het meisje lag ondertussen knok out op het bed.

In een laatste poging om Anouk te waarschuwen sprong Stoel 2 meter naar boven en was erg gelukkig dat ze hoge plafonts hadden.  
Anouk die van schrik zelf bijna is flauwgevallen, zette de muziek direckt uit, stond op, draaite zich naar Stoel, men zo'n blik in haar ogen dat als blikken konden doden Stoel al lang dood was, gelukkig was dat niet zo.  
"Waar was dat nou weer goed voor?"schreeuwde ze zo hard dat...naja...da alle vogels in het park, 10 kilometer verder, opvlogen van de schrik.  
"We hebben bezoek en het is toch niet mijn shuld dat je nix hoort" schreeuwde Stoel minstens evenhard terug.

Anouk: Huh? Waar?  
Stoel: Op het bed!  
Anouk: ziet bewustelooze meisje liggen Ze leeft toch nog he?  
Stoel:slikt Daar heb ik nog niet aan gedacht...

* * *

hehe...cliffie...goeie intro he?  
naja dat waren de eerste 703 woorden en dat was het ook voor vandaag,  
dada en tot morgen 

Twixy (alias de auteur)

P.S: please review puppy-dog eyes that no one can resist pleeeaaaaaaaaseee?


End file.
